


The Beginning of Everything

by yucc



Series: kikuromonth 2015 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, Friendship, KiKuroMonth2015, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Week 2, prompt: Vorpal Sword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vorpal Sword in Through the Looking Glass opened better future for many people, and the same thing happened in this story.</p><p>for <strong>KiKuro Month 2015</strong> <i>event</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariare/gifts).



> i promise you a fluff, and i give you one, riri. :P

**Disclaimer:**

  * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** is created by _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ , serialized in _Weekly Shounen Jump_ , published by _Shueisha_ , and animated by _Production I.G_.
  * The writer does not intend to gain any material from this.



—

Some would say that the Vorpal Sword had saved Wonderland and thus, had opened various new futures, better futures, to its residents.

This story proved those words, although in a different timeline and a very different situation. Of course, just liked any other stories, this one began with: _once upon a time_.

.

Once upon a time, there was an incident involving—

“Are you okay, Kurokocchi?!”

Kise immediately ran to Kuroko and helped him stand again on his own feet. From the corner of his eye, the blond could already see the rage on Kagami and Aomine’s face, could already imagine Midorima gritting his teeth in silence, even Murasakibara’s faceline became harder, and not to mention how Akashi still held his calm although there’s an apparent fury on his eyes.

Kise himself didn’t react, didn’t have time to, because the boy in his arms was his top priorities at the moment.

The blond knew, these all would be dealed in their match with those American bastards. He didn’t need to confront before the match, as Akashi had said after they retracted Kuroko back with them.

When they finally exited that suffocating place, in a voice too quiet to be his, Kise asked Kuroko again, “Are you okay, Kurokocchi…?”

Kuroko gave a slow nod, still with his arms slung on Kise’s neck. After all the ruckus, the others treated Kuroko’s wound and Kagami (and Aomine and Akashi and basically all of them) scolded Kuroko for his reckless action. All the time, Kise just stood at the corner and stared at Kuroko who was being surrounded, quietly. He folded his hands in front of his chest, something that was really unusual for him, for who had known him.

A few minutes later, Kise saw Kuroko and Akashi had a small argument—

“I can go home on my own, Akashi-kun. Please stop worrying.”

Akashi insisted on holding Kuroko’s hand until the blue-haired boy agreed on his decision. “No, you can’t. At least there should be a person who will accompany you home.”

“—I’ll do it. Akashicchi is right, Kurokocchi. I’ll walk you home. Somebody should accompany you. If you don’t want me, I’m sure,” Kise paused for three seconds, then directed his line of sight to Kagami, and to Aomine, “the others will still insist on accompanying you.”

The room fell into silence after Kise finished his short speech. All eyes were on Kuroko, who was apparently still deep in his own thought. Akashi opened his mouth, he was ready for another round of persuation, but then Kuroko stood up abruptly.

“… I’ll go with Kise-kun. So, please, don’t think too much about this matter anymore. It was my own decision to go there at the first place.”

Kise blinked, a bit taken aback by Kuroko’s reply, although he still maintained his calm. A rare sight, because if this were to happen at another place and at another time, he would probably jump in happiness, no, he would _definitely_ jump in happiness.

Kuroko walked towards Kise, and then walked again past him. Kise immediately followed him, after giving a brief smile to the others. For minutes, Kise and Kuroko walked side by side in silence.

This was unsettling for Kise, of course, just as unsettling as any walks he had had with Kuroko in the past.

“… Is it still hurt?” Kise asked, as an act of consideration as well as an attempt to break the silence.

Kuroko didn’t answer for three long and excruciating minutes. When he finally opened his mouth, Kise almost missed his reply because of the low volume Kuroko used.

“A bit,” he said, without turning his head towards Kise, but that was okay. It had happened before, it happened all the time they near each other even.

Kise laughed a small laugh beside Kuroko, and remembered something that had happened a year ago. “This also happened back then in our first year of high school, Kurokocchi. Is this your habit? You sure like to invite troubles, eh….”

“Is that a question or are you trying to mock me, Kise-kun?”

Kise turned his head, and scratched his head although he knew it didn’t itch at all. He diverted his brown eyes to another direction, as long as it wasn’t Kuroko’s blue eyes. Kuroko’s flat tone for his answer before made his reply felt like a cold one. Kise understood already that was just because Kuroko _was_ Kuroko, but it still stung even after four years knowing his friend.

“No, no, of course I’m not trying to mock you, Kurokocchi. That was just a question, I swear.”

Kuroko let Kise’s explanation hang in the air, made Kise thought he probably wouldn’t ever Kuroko’s answer. It had happened before, and might as well happen again now.

They walked again in silence, and that made Kise clenched then unclenched his hands repeatedly. Again, he tried to break the solitude, “Are you thirsty?”

The blue-haired boy finally looked at Kise, and nodded quickly. Kise gave a smile towards Kuroko, then proceed to grab Kuroko’s hand and pulled his friend as he walked faster.

“Okay! I’ll treat Kurokocchi to a vanilla milkshake for your braveness!”

“I’m not a child, Kise-kun,” said Kuroko annoyedly, before adding, “though I don’t mind a free drink….”

Kise laughed again, this time a bit louder. “Let’s go,” he said and pulled Kuroko so they could reach the nearest drink shop Kise had passed earlier before practise started.

The blond ordered two glassess of vanilla milkshake, one being medium size and the other one being large. The large one was for Kuroko, and small smile showed up on Kise’s face when he thought about how the shorter boy could drink all that milkshake in such a short amount of time.

Kise was still smiling when he gave a glass of vanilla milkshake to Kuroko. His expression wouldn’t indicate anything, but Kise knew from the glint on Kuroko’s blue eyes, that his friend appreciated his treat.

They walked again side by side, and although the silence came back, now Kise had a glass that would partly occupied his mind. After awhile, the silence was still deafening, so Kise sighed and stared at the black sky above his head.

“You know, Kurokocchi, everyone is worried about you. Really, really is worried. Your stunt earlier was just—“ Kise stopped his sentece for a moment, but he didn’t pause his steps, “please, just don’t do that kind of thing again in the future.”

Kuroko drank his milkshake again, and after that, with his usual flat voice, he answered Kise, “I thought I could talk to them.”

Kise drew a thin smile on his face, then directed them to Kuroko. “Yeah, not everyone is that an open-minded person.”

The blue-haired boy didn’t argue back, not that Kise hoped for a rebuttal. Automatically, Kise continued his monologue while directing back his line of sight to the vast darkness of the sky.

“Being reunited with my past teammates … I didn’t think this kind of thing would happen, though the hope was there, in the deepest part of my heart.”

Kuroko snorted, then drank again his milkshake. “So cheesy, Kise-kun.”

“So cold!” Kise laughed, he didn’t mean his complain before and he knew that Kuroko understood that already.

“But really,” Kise paused, his brown eyes grew softer before he continued, “I’m so happy I can stand on the same court with you all as teammates. Especially—“

Kise walked in front of Kuroko, and stopped before the blue-haired boy.

“—Especially with you, Kurokocchi. It was a long time ago since the last time I received your pass….”

Kuroko looked up, blue met brown on a straight line. The Seirin kept his emotionless face, but Kise undoubtedly realized how Kuroko’s gaze bore something different from his usual flat look.

Kise considered this as a permission to continue further his short speech.

“And for the time when I was being a jerk back then in middle school—I never apologized directly before—I want to say that I’m so sorry, Kurokocchi had to go through all that had happened at that time.”

Kuroko still didn’t open his mouth, so Kise, again, continued.

“Also, I want to thank you for slapping sense to all of us. Thank you for—“ Kise brought his hand to Kuroko’s shoulder, and put one there, “—believing in me, back then at the semifinal of Winter Cup, Kurokocchi.”

Finally, the blue-haired boy blinked, and Kise retracted his hand. A smile was still present on Kise’s face, as he moved from his position and proceed to walk again beside Kuroko.

They walked again in silence for long, long minutes, but this time, Kise didn’t do anything to disrupt the solitude.

This time, Kuroko was the one who broke the silence.

“… I’ve forgiven all of you since a long time, Kise-kun. I’ve forgiven you, because you all, no matter what, are still my friends.”

Kise’s brown eyes widened, and he laughed softly, but happily. “Of course, you’ve forgiven us. Kurokocchi is a good, a very, very good person after all.”

“Saying that still won’t make you less annoying in my eyes, Kise-kun,” said Kuroko, and although his tone was flat, there was still a tiny tug in the corner of his mouth.

“So mean!”

They walked some more, finally reaching Kuroko’s house area. In a few minute, Kise would finish his job accompanying Kuroko home.

“—Anyway, we’ll beat their ass, those American bastards, right, Kurokocchi?”

“Language, Kise-kun,” said Kuroko annoyedly, but then a smile formed on his face, “but yes, we’ll win.”

Kuroko threw his empty glass to the nearest trash bin, and few more walks, finally they both reached Kuroko’s house. The blue-haired boy opened his fence, and went inside. After closing the fence, Kuroko stood there in front of Kise.

“Thank you for accompanying me, Kise-kun.”

“You’re welcome, Kurokocchi! It’s what friends do, after all.”

Kuroko was still smiling, albeit a small one, but for Kise, somehow, that was enough.

“Kise-kun, do you remember … that one time you asked me on a date in our second year in middle school?”

A look of confusion fell on Kise’s face, as he tried to remember what was Kuroko referencing. “Yes…. What about it…?”

Kuroko stared at Kise’s brown eyes, for a full minute, before finally opening his mouth.

“I think, we just had one.”

Kise blinked, one time, two times, three times, blinked repeatedly, and when he realized what Kuroko meant, the blue-haired boy had been missing from his sight, presumably to his house. Kise’s eyes widened, and a high-pitched whining came out of his mouth.

“E-eh?! That means— _Kurokocchi_!! So cruel!!”

.

Just like in Wonderland, in this story, Vorpal Sword opened better futures for those who were involved with it. Only, in this story, unliked the original Through the Looking Glass, there was no _the end_ to this story.

_This was the beginning of everything._

__

**Author's Note:**

> please kindly correct any grammar errors in comment box below! :D  
> thank you for reading! :)
> 
> .
> 
> ps: let's join kikuromonth2015! for more information, please check it out [here](http://kikuromonth.tumblr.com)~!


End file.
